


Go go Feathermen!

by Tayani



Series: Goro Week [1]
Category: Persona 5
Genre: Alternate Universe - No Powers, Conventions, Feathermen, Fluff and Crack, Futago Siblings, Goro Week - day 1, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-24
Updated: 2019-09-24
Packaged: 2020-10-27 09:08:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,179
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20757881
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tayani/pseuds/Tayani
Summary: Goro Week day 1 - seasons / friendship / hobbiesGoro and Futaba go to a Feathermen convention; Goro is very excited to meet a cosplayer he's been a fan of for years, even if he's never seen his face.Silliness occurs.





	Go go Feathermen!

Goro fidgeted, clasping his bag under one arm while his hand came up, fixing the facemask snugly over his face. He heard a snort and glared down at his little sister. Futaba was keeping close to him, her hands twisted in the material of his Featherman Black jacket. Her social anxiety did not stop her from making fun of her big brother and his paranoia over being recognized at a Feathermen convention, though.

Goro loved Feathermen. It was a guilty pleasure of his ever since he could remember – and ever since he could remember he tried to hide it from his peers and fans alike. The fact the perfect Detective Prince, the media darling, top of his class and year and all-round perfect boy could be obsessed with something as juvenile as a sentai franchise was something that simply could not be allowed. And yet it was so, to Goro’s slight shame and huge, satisfying defiance of the roles society so happily thrust him into.

His obsession with Feathermen started innocently enough. It was a cartoon he enjoyed watching as a little child. All his toys would be Feathermen-themed, even if his mother could never quite afford the expensive original models. He still had some of his baby clothes, most of them with some sort of Feathermen pattern on them. As he grew up, the child’s fascination turned into an outright hobby – Goro had a collection of all the movies, series, games, most released books and way too many Feathermen figurines to fit comfortably on his shelves. Only his adopted parents and Futaba were allowed in on the secret, and as his little sister adored the franchise just as much as he did, Goro had at least someone to discuss it with. He generally shunned conventions and fan meetings, simply because other convention-goers would have most definitely recognized him. Goro shuddered to think what his superiors would’ve said if it had been discovered their poster-boy secretly enjoys something as  _ normal  _ and  _ schoolboy  _ as Feathermen, down to the point of writing fanfics about his favourite heroes on a secret account even Futaba didn’t suspect existed.

This, however, was a special occasion. Feathermen franchise, after years of inactivity, has finally reactivated and launched another season, making all the dormant fans everywhere go absolutely wild. The season premiere was scheduled a week from now, and in order to celebrate, the online community and official side both came together to organize the largest Feathermen-themed convention yet.

There were going to be voice actors present; there were going to be panels hosted by the most beloved Feathermen-centred YouTubers and theorists. There was going to be a cosplay competition, more merch old and new than anyone could buy, Feathermen-themed café and more. And yet, Goro still would have possibly been able to pass on taking part in all this for the sake of not being discovered, if not for the last one announcement.

A Featherman Red cosplayer Goro has been following for actual years now, Amamiya Ren, announced he’ll be attending the convention – and not just that, but he’ll be one of the dancers in a small show put together to celebrate the released bits of the new soundtrack. That meant Goro would be able to see the actual boy of his dreams live. Maybe even talk to him. Was it weird to ask a cosplayer for an autograph? Goro didn’t care, he’ll ask for one if he could manage to stutter out the words.

“You do know you’re thirsting after a guy you’ve never actually seen the face of?” Futaba asked from beside him and Goro scowled, feeling the heat rise in his cheeks. They were both standing in front of the stage, with a few people apart from them there, everyone giving them somewhat amused looks. It was still an hour to the performance, but Goro was not about to risk getting an awful spot after coming all the way here. Futaba sighed, plopping down onto the ground beside him and pulling out her phone.

“I’m not  _ thirsting—” _

“Yep, you’re thirsting,” she said, without looking up. Goro sighed.

“Futaba, anyone who can wear that costume  _ like that  _ doesn’t need to show his face for me to know he’s gorgeous.”

“You’ve got a point with the skin-tight, but  _ still…  _ and anyway, I thought you were gonna finally ask Akira out. Or did you chicken out of this one in the end?”

Goro flushed even more and looked away. Right. Akira Kurusu, the  _ other  _ actual boy of his dreams. Only this one at least went to school with Goro and was aware he existed. Very aware, in fact – every time they met on the school corridor, Kurusu seemed to get a sudden attack of  _ dropping whatever he was holding to the ground _ , sometimes exchanged for or followed by  _ blushing furiously and being way too cute for his own good _ . Goro himself wasn’t exactly  _ smooth _ and so their obvious attraction to one another simmered on the mutual pining status with both of them too shy and giddy to ask one another out. All of their friends were fed up with them at this point, but Goro couldn’t really help it. What he had with Akira was sweet and made him dizzy and giddy and happy all at once, and he wasn’t prepared to risk rejection and having to let go of the feeling quite yet.

Besides…

“…I tried to ask him if he wanted to attend the convention with us,” he mumbled. “He said he can’t come, that he has some other thing going on. He looked… kind of angry I asked, honestly. At least give me props for trying.”

Futaba looked at him in a slightly pitying way and didn’t say anything.

Slowly, people started to gather around them. Goro had to snarl some pushy idiot away  _ twice  _ to protect their perfect spot, and in the end he let Futaba stand between himself and the stage, just so that he could protect his little sister from being crushed.

“Try not to salivate once your dream boy comes on stage, o’ brother of mine,” Futaba grinned up at him. He pinched her cheek playfully, though couldn’t stop himself from grinning back as she squealed and flailed at him.

And then, the lights dimmed, the loud, bone-deep tunes started to pulsate out of the speakers and Goro focused all of his attention singularly on the stage.

* * *

“That was  _ so good _ ,” Goro groaned, his eyes closed as Futaba steered him out of the hall and down a surprisingly empty corridor. Goro didn’t care where he was being led – he was still reliving the previous hour, the after-images flashing behind his eyelids. Ren was  _ amazing  _ – there were other cosplayers and dancers on stage, but he simply stole the spotlight every moment he’s been on there. Goro managed to high-five him together with Futaba at one point and admire the meticulously recreated costume and the panther-like grace the man moved and danced with from up close. He could die happy now.

“Yeah, yeah, I’ve heard you the first fifty times you’ve said that.” Goro could almost  _ hear  _ Futaba rolling her eyes, though there was fondness in her voice, too. He let out a long sigh.

“Futaba, he’s so pretty.”

“Heard that too.”

“He dances like he’s  _ made  _ for it, alright? Have you  _ seen  _ the way this guy moves?”

“Do I really need to hear this.”

“Futaba, I’m having a crisis here.”

“Yep, me too. Now shut up and look where you’re going, a’ight?”

Goro blinked his eyes open. They were standing in a dreary corridor; somewhere behind the wall to his right, there were sounds indicating a larger group of people talking there. He heard muffled laughter and talking, and looked curiously at Futaba.

“Where—”

“We’re at the backstage, you gay disaster,” Futaba grinned. “I  _ accidentally _ got hold of a detailed map of this place. We’ve totally gotten lost and ended up right here, where your crush is going to appear the moment he stops being patted on the back by other dancers. Get your pic with him, profess your undying love and if we run we can make it for the BlackRed panel we wanted to go to.”

Goro stared at his sister and then hid his face in his hands.

“…I love you.”

“Yep, I know.”

“You’re the best little sister ever.”

“Sure I am,” Futaba grinned, patting his back. “You owe me a Featherman Green figurine for this one, though, and you’re washing the dishes for the next—"

The door just in front of them opened and Goro made a sound that mostly resembled a squeak, cutting his sister off. Amamiya Ren came out, laughing and waving at the room before closing the door and turning, stopping in his tracks when he noticed them standing there. He wasn’t wearing his costume anymore, though there was no mistaking the figure and the dance-like way he moved his body. Instead, he was wearing a Featherman Red jacket – a matching one to Goro’s, as it happened – and for the first time, Goro was treated to seeing his idol’s face.

He stared, mouth hanging open. Beside him, he heard Futaba take in a sharp breath.

“No  _ way _ …” she mumbled, though Goro barely heard her. In front of him, Akira Kurusu blinked, and then his eyes widened in recognition and he blushed, up to the roots of his hair, the pink on his cheeks clashing horribly with his jacket.

“Kurusu—? B-but…”

“Akechi-senpai…? What are you—” Akira hesitated, and then stared at Goro’s T-shirt. The brunet flushed a deep red. Wearing Featherman Black jacket was one thing – it was stylish and cool and he loved the feel of it, and could probably get away with wearing it even in public. But wearing Featherman Black jacket with a black T-shirt underneath that said  _ Red has two hands and he holds Black with both of them  _ over his chest was another thing entirely. And it didn’t help that Kurusu Akira, the very boy he’s been crushing hard on happened to be Amamiya Ren, the amazing cosplayer and dancer he was  _ also  _ crushing on.

And they were both here. Wearing matching jackets. He saw Akira grin sheepishly and rub the back of his neck.

“…I’m sorry,” he mumbled. “I had no idea you liked Feathermen. When you invited me here, I thought… I don’t know, I always felt super childish for being so into the fandom. I thought you were poking fun at me. That’s why I refused, I couldn’t really tell you I’m—”

“I wasn’t,” Goro said, shaking his head, his blush growing deeper. “I had no idea—You’re  _ Amamiya Ren,  _ aren’t you? I’ve been following your cosplay for  _ ages! _ If I had known…”

They looked at each other for a long while, and then both of them grinned, moving into a bit more relaxed positions.

“S-so… you’ve enjoyed the show?” Akira asked. Goro hummed, shrugging lightly.

“Oh, it was interesting—”

“ _ Interesting  _ my ass, you should have heard my brother once we walked out, Akira. I couldn’t get him to shut up about it.”

Goro honestly didn’t think he could have blushed any further, but he has been proven wrong. Akira’s grin widened and this time Goro saw a mischievous glint spark behind these thick, beautiful lashes.

“Is that so,” he purred, and then looked at Futaba. “Well… I’m free from now on. There’s a rather interesting panel about to start soon, do you want to go together?”

Goro cleared his throat.

“I suppose… depending if the panel’s topic is of interest, of course.”

“Oh, I think it’ll be right up your valley,” Akira grinned at him. “If your T-shirt is anything to go by.”

Futaba giggled as Goro hid his face in his hands. The next moment, though, his hands were very gently pulled away from his face, together with the facemask. He stared, flushed and breathless, into Akira’s silver eyes.

“I… I really liked the show,” Goro heard himself say, in a soft, quiet voice. Akira’s hands were still wrapped gently around his wrists; they were so very warm. “You were amazing. You dance… so well.”

“Thank you,” Akira smiled back, and his hands released their grip – though only so that they could hold Goro’s more easily, their fingers now interlaced. Akira cleared his throat and then, speaking fast, as if he was afraid words would escape him…

“Senpai, will you… will you go out with me?”

“Okay,” Goro grinned back. Beside them, Futaba looked up from her phone – it seemed she’s been taking pictures of them all the while – and groaned.

“I swear, you two corny—can we  _ go  _ already? I want to listen to people talk about fictional gays, not watch two real ones being dumb.”

Goro chuckled, pulling the facemask over his face again and moving away – though one hand remained in Akira’s hold even then.

“Let’s go,” he agreed, his eyes twinkling as he looked at Akira. “A couple on a date in matching fandom jackets on a panel like that? We can’t possibly miss it now, can we.” 

**Author's Note:**

> If you like my stories, you can find me on twitter [@mikan_writings](https://twitter.com/mikan_writings) and/or tumblr at [mikan_writings](https://mikan-writings.tumblr.com/)!


End file.
